


Bad Employee

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Kinda messed up, King of Spades is Kinda a Jerk, M/M, Ok Maybe There is a Little Plot but Not Really, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Deltarune, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Violent Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rouxls is the Royal Duke of Puzzles, the best one the kingdom has ever seen, right?Unfortunately, the King doesn't agree with that statement.Sometimes the best way to get someone to do their job correctly is to show them what will happen if they don't.
Relationships: Rouxls Kaard & King of Spades, Rouxls Kaard/King of Spades
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Bad Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there;  
> First things first, and I really can’t stress this enough, this work is incredibly descriptive about topics such as non-con and violence. If you don’t wish to read about these things, please leave. You have been warned.  
> Obviously, this is just a fantasy and the characters aren’t real, so please don’t take this too seriously.  
> To anyone who came here to bash on the type of content this work contains:  
> 1\. I put it in the tags buddy.  
> 2\. I don't care. If you comment any hate, you will be ignored. So congrats! You just wasted your time.  
> Now, onto the reason you clicked on this story to begin with.  
> Enjoy!  
> Last edited 9/9/20

Rouxls was wandering through the halls of Card Castle for what seemed like the hundredth time today alone, his feet beginning to feel a bit sore from all the steps. His job wasn't exactly easy, in fact, he would describe it as 'only suitable for those with an exceptionally brilliant mind!'. He was the best puzzle master that the kingdom had ever seen (regardless that there had never been one before him), but sometimes he felt as though that was lost on most people. It got pretty boring just wandering around through the castle, hoping to run into an intruder. The guards who stood outside were able to stop almost any enemy that dared try and break in, but every once in a while, Rouxls got to show off to some sneaky thief or violent delinquent. It was true that only the strongest foes were able to slip past an army of Rudinns, and often Rouxls had trouble keeping any perpetrator at bay, but c'mon! The king was still alive right? So that must mean he was doing something right. 

Nearing his fourth hour on duty, Rouxls found himself gravitating back towards the direction of his chambers, desperate for some much-needed rest. The king was never happy with him when he slacked off during work days, but he had never faced any serious punishments before. After all, how was he supposed to learn his lesson if he didn't face any grievous consequences? Taking a short break wouldn't make any difference, and besides, no one had broken into the castle for almost two whole weeks now. The king would never know if he disappeared for fifteen minutes (give or take a few). His soul swelled eagerly in his chest, obviously looking forward to relieving some of the exhaustion in his limbs, if only for a little while. 

The door to his shop came into view as he turned the corner of the hallway he was walking down, and he felt himself unconsciously speed up a bit. As soon as he opened the door to his room, the familiar aroma of blueberry-scented air freshener filled his lungs. It really put him at ease after a long and tiring day. He looked around his quarters. The ground was littered with unused puzzle parts, and blueprints for said puzzles hung strewn about sloppily on the walls. His desk in the right corner of the room was just as messy, clutter scattered about across it. A jar of pens had fallen over and one of them was leaking onto a piece of scrap paper, and he made a note to clean up his surroundings later (not that he actually ever would). His bed felt unusually comfortable and inviting as he fell backwards onto it, he welcomed it happily as he drifted off to sleep almost immediately. 

-

Rouxls awoke with a start at the sound of soft knocking on his shop door, and for a moment he just laid there, still caught in the world between dream and reality. Slowly, he sat up on his bed and looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him. He realized with a sudden chill that he had been asleep for three whole hours. He had only meant to sleep for fifteen minutes! He mentally slapped himself for forgetting to set an alarm. Between scolding himself, the knocks on his door became louder and considerably faster, occasionally knocking in an annoying pattern, almost in a childish manner. Whoever was on the other side of the door really wanted to see him. Rouxls sighed and braced himself as he crossed the room to open the door. He looked down to be met with the smiling face of Lancer, his tongue sticking out at the side of his mouth like usual. 

"Hi lesser dad! How's it goin'?" The kid said cheerfully, pushing past Rouxls and running into the messy shop. Rouxls just let out an annoyed grunt and followed Lancer to the counter. 

"Greetings, child. How havest thou been?" He asked politely, hoping that his aggravation didn't bleed into his words. Luckily, the kid was too oblivious to catch it.

"Great! I met some super cool guys the other day! ...We are supposed to be enemies, but I might try to befriend them instead! Then I can get information as an insider! Ho ho ho! It's the perfect plan!" Lancer explained excitedly, rummaging around through Rouxls' various possessions. The man in question frowned and rushed to chase the boy away from his merchandise. 

"Haven'tst thou any manners? Those art mine possessions, you worm!" He scolded, grabbing the axe Lancer had picked up and placing it on a high shelf where he couldn't reach it anymore. 

"Hey! I want a cool axe too, like Susie!" Lancer pouted, jumping up and down in an effort to reach the shelf, but alas- to no avail. 

"Susie? Whom is this knave you speaketh of?" Rouxls asked, interested in Lancer's recent adventures, and a bit amused by his struggle to reach the high shelf. 

"She's my new partner. She's super cool! She taught me how to do an evil laugh, and how to say bad words! I hope I can be as awesome as she is one day. Maybe if I keep practicing!" He gave up on trying to reach the weapon, and instead decided to walk around Rouxls' bedroom, examining the blueprints on his walls and occasionally muttering a 'woah, cool!' or a 'mind if I steal that?'.

"Thou shouldst be careful when conversing with lightners. They can be such cunning beings! Heed my warnings, child!" Rouxls exclaimed, making animated facial expressions as he talked to make sure that Lancer understood the importance of his words. 

"Really? I thought they were really nice! Well Susie is, at least. I'm not sure about the other two. The green one is kind of annoying, and the blue one never talks. Maybe they don't know how?" He babbled on, picking up puzzle parts from the floor and examining them for a bit before setting them back down and moving on. 

"Still, please have caution. I don'tst want thou to get hurt," Rouxls replied, frowning a bit upon seeing how much Lancer no doubt looked up to the lightners.  
"Thou art a darkner. Thou would do well to remembereth that." Lancer nodded with his words and continued roaming around the room.

"By the way, why didst thou cometh to visit me in the first place?" Rouxls inquired, suddenly realizing that the little prince only came to visit him when he wanted something or was told to do so. 

"Oh yeah, my dad wants to see you. I don't know what it's about, but he seemed like he was in a weird mood. I'd hate to be you right now, ho ho ho!" Lancer chimed, seemingly done exploring the Duke's room and sitting down on the chair by his desk. Rouxls visibly paled, if that was even possible. He could feel his soul start to beat faster in his chest. 

"Oh," Was all he said. It wasn't a big deal right? He'd faced punishments from the King before, and none of them had ever been more than an extra hour added to his shift the next week. 

Lancer kicked his legs up and down as he grabbed a pen off the Duke's desk and began scribbling all over a piece of paper, so innocently blind to the other's situation. "I'd get going if I were you," He spoke, half-way through drawing a picture of a dog. "I know dad doesn't like to be kept waiting and all that." 

When the boy had finished his poorly-skilled drawing, he stood up and crossed the room towards where the Duke stood. "Here, for you," He held out the piece of paper before skipping past the man and out the door.

Rouxls stayed standing in the shop for a few moments, his mouth threatening to hang open. To say he was nervous would be quite accurate. He wasn't scared of the King, despite the reputation the man had gathered for himself. It was more the fact that he didn't know what to expect that kept him glued in place. Taking a deep breath, he knew he just needed to push past his anxiety and get it over with. Standing around wouldn't solve his problems. Slowly, he dragged one foot after the other, as if he had suddenly forgotten how to walk. Making it out of his room; his safety, was the hardest part, though the trudge down to the throne room didn't do anything to calm his nerves. 

Pushing past the large, heavy doors, Rouxls was quite surprised to find that the throne room was completely abandoned, the King nowhere to be seen. Instead of relieving some anxiety, this just made it spike up again. Was he supposed to find the King himself? How could he do that in a such a big castle? Surely that would take forever, and make the King a lot more mad. Turning around, Rouxls started down the right hallway, towards the elevator. Might as well start on the first floor, right? 

When the automatic doors slid open, a Rudinn stood inside, managing the elevator and its buttons. Rouxls nodded politely towards them before asking for floor one. He was met with a confused look in reply. 

"Floor one? But, don't you have to go see the King?" They asked, turning to face the Duke. 

"Um, yes. But, I don'tst know where he wanteth to meet me," Rouxls replied, still not understanding what exactly he was supposed to do, since Lancer didn't leave him with much information. 

"The King has ordered you to meet him in his chambers, so that is where I must take you," The Rudinn replied, a hint of.. pity? in their voice. Rouxls' eyes widened. 

"W-what?" He stammered out, completely dumbfounded as the elevator operator pressed the button for floor three. 

"Just relaying his orders, sir," They replied, looking forward and purposefully away from the Duke. 

The elevator ride was simultaneously too short and too long, time feeling as if it was speeding up and slowing down all at once... or was that just Rouxls' heartbeat? He still thanked the Rudinn politely when the elevator dinged and opened its doors, letting the Duke wander alone to the King's ominous chambers. 

The door to the King's rooms were as grand as one would expect, larger and wider than all the other doors in the castle, much like the man himself. Rouxls' hands shook as he stood outside, mentally debating whether or not to enter. He didn't know what to expect, but this seemed like quite the unprofessional setting to meet someone in. He shook his head. Maybe he was just overthinking this. The King had never given him any reason to feel anxious before, so why did he think this would be any different? Despite the mental debate he was currently engaged in, one thought struck louder than all the rest. He couldn't lose this job. Who would hire him then? If he had trouble finding work before, then he certainly would after being thrown out by the King himself. That was all he need push himself to knock on the door and await whatever fate was coming his way.

Rouxls stood outside awkwardly for a few moments, only met with silence all around him. Had the Rudinn played a trick on him? Would he be met with an angry king demanding why he was bothering him at such an hour, and in his private quarters no less? Worry started to pile onto his mind along side the dread he felt building up with every passing second. He hated not knowing what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a soft "Come in," could be heard through the door, and Rouxls timidly pushed on the heavy wood. Inside, the King's room was a lot more modest than he was expecting, especially from someone of such a high status (but the Duke still knew that every piece of furniture inside was probably worth more than his entire life). It was easy to tell that the man wasn't a fan of unnecessary things, as his room was tidy and only contained essential items needed to qualify the space as a bedroom. Even the walls were blank. Looking around, Rouxls was a bit in awe, partly at the fact that he was standing in the King's room to begin with. 

"Ah, Rouxls," Sitting on the bed with a book clutched between his large claws was the King of Spades himself. Just seeing the man in such a casual setting made the Duke's ears burn red. It wasn't right. 

"Thine majesty," Rouxls bowed deeply, trying his best to be as respectful as possible. It might just save him from a harsher punishment.

"I'm glad to see you have finally arrived. Come, I think we need to have a little chat," The King said, patting the empty space on the bed next to him, motioning Rouxls to come closer and sit down. The Duke's eyes widened in surprise, and his ears burned more fiercely. 

Being so close to the man, in such a place.. everything about this situation just made Rouxls feel extremely uncomfortable. But what could he do? Cautiously, he walked towards the King and climbed onto the bed next to him. "Yes, thine majesty? What dost thou needeth?" He asked, his voice threatening to crack and reveal his wavering confidence. 

"Rouxls, my Duke of Puzzles. As I understand it, you haven't been doing your job very well lately," The man started, his large frame shadowing over Rouxls as he turned to face him, his body easily three times as large as the other. The Duke couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at his comment. He truly thought that his puzzles were brilliant. After all, the King wasn't dead, was he? That must count for something. Nonetheless, he bit back the rising feeling of despair clawing at his throat and tried to give an unfazed smile. "Whatever dost thou mean?" 

The King chuckled, his deep voice sending vibrations all through the room. "It's a bit obvious what I mean, Duke. Most of your puzzles consist of moving one box from a square to the one directly in front of it. Even Lancer is smart enough to easily defeat you," He said, and Rouxls' smile wavered just a bit. 

"Oh, I see-eth. I am ever so terribly sorry, thine majesty."

The King clicked his tongue unapprovingly. "I fear that I might have no choice but to fire you."

At that, the Duke's head perked up and he immediately went into panic mode. He couldn't lose this job, he couldn't! "P-please, thine majesty! I beg of thee, do not! I will cater to all thine wishes! I can't loseth this job!" He was close to tears already, his desperation suffocating him violently. Surprisingly, the King nodded his head calmly. 

"Yes, I thought you might say something like that," He replied, ever so slightly inching closer to the smaller body next to him. Rouxls didn't seem to notice.

"Really! Whatever thou desires, I shall giveth! Please, thine majesty, please!" The Duke started hyperventilating a bit, struggling and failing to tame his anxiety. 

"Do calm down, Duke, and do not worry. I can think of.. a few ways you can once again secure your position at this castle," The King reassured him, a strange look in his eye. Some of Rouxls' anxiety seemed to die down. 

"Oh, thank you, thine majesty! Whatever thou needest of me, I shall see to it first thing on the morrow!" The Duke made to stand up again, perhaps to bow once more, but a large hand wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling him back onto the mattress and towards the King. 

"There is no need to wait until tomorrow. I can make use of you right now."

All Rouxls could do was stare at the King for a moment. His expression was impossible to read, partly due to the mask covering half of his face. "I.. uh, um," He stammered, unable to form any words, the feeling of anxiety quickly creeping back up on him, like it was trying to swallow him whole. 

"Just relax," The King said in a soft voice, though it sounded far from gentle. Rouxls' eyes widened even further in an almost cartoon fashion when he felt one of those large hands make its way to his right thigh, beginning to rub circles there. With the King's other hand, he was pulled close into the other man, so that his back was up against the front of him. 

"Thine m-majesty?" The Duke squeaked, feeling smaller than ever resting up against the giant man. 

"Shhh, just don't talk," The King whispered into his ear, softly trailing his hand up and down Rouxls' leg. The Duke's breath was caught in his throat when the King brushed over his dick through his pants, and the reality of the situation crashed down onto him. He tried to wiggle away, earning a groan from the man holding him in place. But he didn't budge. 

"Surely there ist something else I could do for thou," The small man tried desperately. All he got in response was a hurried hush. 

Without hesitation, the King moved to unbutton the Duke's pants, slipping a giant hand inside. "A-ahh" Rouxls whined as the King stroked him though his briefs. "D-don't" He said weakly, still trying and failing to get away from the iron grip keeping him in place. 

"I don't think so," The King chuckled darkly. "You're such a fucking tease, always walking around in those tight, tight pants. You're a dirty slut and you know it," He growled, biting the Duke's ear for emphasis. 

"N-no.. I-i don't-I'm-not-" Rouxls gasped as the hand started stroking him faster, and he felt anger bubble up inside of him at the fact that he was getting hard. 

"I told you," The King smirked, grinding his hips against the smaller man's clothed body. 

Rouxls could feel tears already threatening to spill from his eyes. But how could he get away? He tried once more to wriggle free, but all he got in result was a particularly loud and lewd moan from the King. 

"Yeah, keep doing that. It feels great." 

Rouxls angrily shouted in his mind at himself. His struggling was making everything worse! And to make a bad situation even more terrible, he could feel the King's large erection poking his thigh. It made him feel sick. This whole scene made him feel sick. He couldn't believe he would let himself get caught in a situation like this!

The King moved to lick the back of his neck, all the way from behind his ear to his collarbones, as he reached his hand past the Duke's briefs band. Feeling the King's hand squeezing his cock made the Duke feel very confused. His body screamed for more, but his mind wanted anything but. 

"P-please! Stopeth!" He called desperately, maybe he could convince the King to let him go? "I-if you just let me go, I won't ever tell anyone about this, you have my word!" He tried. The hand in his pants suddenly squeezed him so hard that white hot pain seared before his eyes and he cried out. 

"Shut up, slut. What makes you think anyone would listen to you, anyway?" The King spat, continuing to grind against the Duke, timing his strokes in unison. 

"N-no, p-please-AhH!" Rouxls moaned unconsciously as the King's movements sped up even faster, and he could already feel a pressure beginning to build up inside him. It continued for several minutes, the Duke feeling extremely guilty but needy all the while. He needed release. He needed it. And right now, the King's large, intrusive hand just felt so damn good. But then it stopped. 

"You know, I already told you to shut the fuck up. I don't like repeating myself, or can you just not take orders?" The King scoffed and suddenly grabbed Rouxls by the shoulders, shoving him down onto the floor and moving to sit up so that the smaller man was between his legs. "Since you can't seem to do it yourself, why don't I just make you shut up," He sneered, looking down at the Duke who was on his knees before him. The Duke in question shook his head violently. "Tsk, tsk. And here I was under the impression that you'd like to keep your job, was I wrong?" He taunted. 

Rouxls shook his head in protest, tears now rolling down his cheeks. He decided he would just have to push the embarrassment and shame down. He needed this job. He owed it to everyone that depended on him. Hesitantly, he looked down at the large bulge in the King's pants. It was still hidden and he could already tell that it was huge. Slowly, he reached up, unbuttoning each button one at a time. The King nodded approvingly for him to continue. 

The King's huge cock sprang free from the constraints of his pants, standing tall and proud with a slight curve to it. A drop of pre-cum had already began to form near the tip. It was definitely the most impressive cock Rouxls had ever seen. Which made sense, since the King was quite a large person. Dubiously, he reached out and wrapped a hand around the shaft. It couldn't even reach all the way around. The King let out an encouraging groan. Tentatively, the Duke lowered his head and shyly licked the sensitive tip of the King's length. He could taste his flavor creep into his mouth. It was sour, and much too salty. It made him feel even more sick, if that was possible. 

"Get on with it, slut," The King grunted, using a hand to guide Rouxls' head closer to his cock. The man hesitantly obliged, attempting to slide it into his mouth. Even stretching his lips painfully tight, he could only fit about half. The King moaned loudly as the Duke's tongue licked up and down his cock, using his hands to cover whatever parts his mouth couldn't reach. He had obviously done this before. Growing impatient, the King used his hands to force Rouxls down further onto him, causing the man to choke and sputter, the vibrations traveling all through his body. Saliva dripped down the Duke's lips from around his girthy length, creating a slick, wet heat for the King to abuse. The sounds Rouxls made were so lewd that the King twitched with each one that spilled from his pretty, fuckable mouth. 

"F-fuck- you're such- a.. dirty slut. You were m-made for my c-cock ..OH-nghh" The King moaned out phrases every now and then, fucking into the Duke's sore throat which to whom the abuse felt like it carried on forever. 

When the King finally pulled away to let Rouxls breath, a string a saliva connected his swollen lips and the cock that had just been in his mouth. To the Duke, the sight made him want to throw up, but to the King, the sight alone made him moan aloud. "You're such a little whore," He teased menacingly, loving the hurt that would flash in the man's eyes every time he said something degrading to him. 

"P-please, I begeth of y..you, n-no more-eth.." He rasped out pathetically, his voice cracking from his exploited throat. 

"Oh, I won't make you take my cock down your throat again, but we are far from done," The King chuckled once more, grabbing Rouxls by the arm and pulling him to stand. "Strip," The Duke's eyes widened for what seemed like the hundredth during their encounter, and he could feel more burning shame wash over him. 

"N-no, no.. please! I don't w-want to," He protested again, but to no result. The King stood as unwavering as ever. 

"I thought you wanted your job?" He tsked, waiting impatiently. 

Rouxls turned around to face the wall, too embarrassed to undress while facing the King's relentless stare. As slowly as he dared, he unbuttoned his overcoat, letting it fall to the floor before lifting his shirt up over his head, revealing his flat stomach and flawlessly unblemished skin (that could always change though, of course). His pants were already unbuttoned, so he simply slid them down his body and stepped out of them. Now he was left in only his briefs. When he turned back around, he was met with a site of the King, still sitting on the edge of the bed, but his clothes had been completely discarded and thrown into a pile on the floor. 

"Your briefs too," He commanded, waiting for the man to follow his orders. Rouxls blushed hard and made to turn back around, dipping his thumbs into his waistband. "No," He heard from behind him, and spun around again to face the King once more. "Face forward. And keep your eyes on me," He commanded, watching hungrily as the Duke's cheeks flared up even more. He stroked his cock steadily as Rouxls discarded his last piece of clothing, doing as he was told and not taking his eyes off the King the entire time. This seemed to please him. Looking down, however, he was disappointed to find the Duke's hands covering himself, in a last attempt to regain some modesty. "Move your hands," The King demanded dangerously, making sure that the other understood him very clearly. Slowly, he lowered his hands and the King finally got a look at his pretty, throbbing, and much smaller cock. He was pleased to see it was still hard. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Does being used like the whore you are turn you on?" He mocked, never moving his eyes from the spot he concentrated on. Rouxls started as if to make a retort, but the King silenced him quickly by raising his hand. All he said was a simple, yet authoritative, "Get over here." 

The King was happy to see the Duke obliging well enough to his commands, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning his back down to the bed before climbing over him. The spade tongue from his second mouth shot out to bind Rouxls' wrists together over his head, so that he couldn't move them, making it a bit harder to escape. 

"If you're good, I'll be gentler with you. If not, then, you might not like it as much," The King warned sternly, and the Duke nodded, completely at his mercy. Using one large finger, he moved it to the other man's mouth, who silently parted his lips to suck on the digit. Moaning in satisfaction, the King pulled his finger out of his mouth and moved it down towards the Duke's tight entrance. He let it stay there for a moment, teasing the other by pressing just softly enough to avoid slipping in. The Duke wriggled around a bit in nervous anticipation, but still didn't say a word. Perhaps he realized that would get him nowhere. Finally, the King slowly began to push his large digit past the Duke's tight rim of muscles, the man in question, grunting a bit in pain. Despite the King only using one finger, his fingers were still pretty large. He let it sink it to the knuckle, before retracting it almost completely and pushing it in again. He did this a few times while Rouxls groaned in pain at the stretch. 

"Shut up. I'm doing you a favor. I could just fuck you dry, but I doubt you would enjoy that much at all," The King growled in annoyance, which caused the Duke to immediately make more of an effort to soften his pained sounds. He then returned to the task at hand, deciding that it was time to add another finger (not that he actually cared if it was or not, he was too eager to move it along). The stretch caused another muffled- but still loud -grunt to spill from Rouxls, who shut his eyes tightly in an effort to stop making more noise. The King began scissoring his fingers, stretching the Duke out even more as he focused on hitting as deep as possible. Suddenly Rouxls let out a loud moan- of pleasure, not of pain. It was like music to the King's ears. He smirked, hooking onto that spot and hitting it over and over repeatedly, causing the man below him to turn to a complete mess. 

"I-I am g-oing.. t-to" He sputtered out, his cock throbbing desperately in need of relief. 

"Not yet," The King ordered, pulling his fingers out of Rouxls. The Duke didn't want to, but he whined a bit at the feeling of being empty, especially right now when it was what he needed. He didn't miss the smug look on the King's face. He shuddered, awaiting what he knew was inevitably going to happen in the near future. Part of his mind was still screaming at him that he didn't want this, but the other half of his mind screamed louder with the demand to orgasm. The conflicting thoughts made his head spin in muddled confusion. He didn't have so much as thirty seconds to sort out his thoughts before he felt the tip of the King's fat cock pressing against his entrance. 

"W-wait!" He tried to exclaim, but the King thrust in fiercely, as deep as he could, without giving Rouxls any time to adjust. The pain was blinding, and he couldn't help but let out a scream weakened by his abused throat. It felt like he was splitting apart from the inside out, the massive cock inside of him much too large for someone of his size to safely take. The King just let out a satisfied grunt as he immediately started rocking in and out of the Duke, all the while letting lewd noises and curses spill from his mouth. 

"Ah.. fuck, you're so fucking tight, NghH," He groaned, quickening his pace and ramming even deeper. Even then, his cock still couldn't fit all the way inside of Rouxls' tight heat. 

The Duke had tears running uncontrollably down his face. Not only because of the fucked up situation he had let himself get into, but also because of the impossible levels of pain he seemed to be experiencing. There was pleasure hidden somewhere in that mess of hurt, but it was extremely hard to focus on anything that wasn't his dominant feeling- and right now, that was definitely pain.

"S-stop, please," Rouxls sobbed desperately, but all the King did was quicken his pace even more. At this point, the Duke could feel himself tearing, blood dripping down onto the sheets and the cock still fucking relentlessly into him, causing everything to become even more slick. A few more minutes of this and Rouxls was sure he might just pass out from the incredible pain. 

Suddenly, the King flipped him over onto his knees, so he was unable to look at him unless he peered over his shoulder awkwardly. Not that he was mad about that- he didn't ever want to see the King again. At this angle, the king was able to hit even deeper, nearly completely bottoming out. Looking down at his belly, the Duke was horrified to see that with every violent thrust the king gave, he could see it bulging, as if trying to break straight through his abdomen. The spade tongue bounding his hands together released, licking a long line from his neck all the way down to his cock, where it wrapped around him and shamelessly jerked him off. Now Rouxls was moaning, an amalgamation of pleasure and pain, unsure what he was feeling anymore; only that the need to cum had surged back, even harder than before. 

"Are you going to cum?" The King leaned down to whisper in his ear, teasing him even more by leaving another taunting lick. He began to suck and nip at the skin all over the Duke's neck, undoubtedly with a goal in mind- to mark him. How would he explain this to all his friends and coworkers? Everyone would know, since he had just met with the King. 

"Y-yes, t-thine king, I-I'm g-going t-o AHHHHH" Rouxls came with a loud moan, and if anyone was left in the castle during this time of night, he was sure they would have heard. Hell, the whole kingdom probably heard. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. The spade tongue still wrapped around him eagerly licked up all the cum, overstimulating him even more with the cock still slamming into him. 

"N-no more-eth!" He begged, a new stream of tears rolling down his forehead and into his hair due to his awkward position. Thankfully, it wasn't too long until the King came as well, finishing with one more powerful thrust and a low grunt as he emptied his seed into Rouxls' body. The sight of his cum leaking out at the edges, mixed with blood and sweat from the Duke almost made him hard again right then and there. Hesitantly, he pulled out, accompanied by another pathetic whine from Rouxls. He dipped a finger towards his opening, which instinctively clenched, and collected some of the mixture onto his digit. He brought it to the Duke's mouth, who didn't seem so keen on opening to let the intrusion inside. 

"Open or I'll fuck you again, but this time I'll make sure you go unconscious," The King growled at the smaller man. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and the digit was thrust inside, forcing him to taste his own fluids mixed with the King's. 

"Swallow," He demanded. It took some difficulty and a light bit of gagging, but Rouxls swallowed the disgusting substance and looked up hatefully- and a bit fearfully at the King. The King's expression, just like before, was impossible to read. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Put more effort into being good at your job.. or, you can always come visit me in my private quarters again."

**Author's Note:**

> aha ha ha 
> 
> What have I done


End file.
